Mom Loves Daughter
by Woody K
Summary: Fríge bonding with Fjorm after reuniting with her in the past, only their bonding would very quickly lead to sex. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


A young woman named Fríge was born as a result of her father, the Male Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening, forcefully getting her mother, the Middle Princess of the snow kingdom of Nifl, Fjorm from Fire Emblem Heroes, pregnant with her after having her kidnapped from her bed in the middle of the night and taken hundreds upon hundreds of light years away to a far away continent.

There, he kept Fjorm in a dark prison cell as one of his daughter babymakers, while he takes Fríge to be raised in the palace as both a Princess and an eventual babymaker for him for the rest of her life. Life was extremely harsh on her, especially with Male Robin's abuse and cruelty to her, such as burning and spiking Fjorm's body and then bringing Fríge to see it for merely sneaking into the dungeon to try and meet her, but Fríge was a strong girl and at fourteen, managed to escape her room after night, after she somehow ended up appearing in a modern-day universe for two years and then got punished by Male Robin when he summoned her back and locked her in her room, set to be executed due to her body becoming barren after he abused her harshly for so long.

Sneaking through the palace miraculously without getting caught, Fríge discovered Fjorm was still intact yet breaking sacred lance Leiptr left abandoned in a room, took it, and then BARELY managed to escape the palace. Wandering around for a short time, a time portal appears in front of her and Fríge ended up in the past when her mother had just been brought over as a slave and impregnated with her.

In this new present, the events of the game, Fjorm, still under Male Robin's complete control, was unchained and dressed into her old clothing and armor by Fríge, who helped her escape her life of captivity and freed her of his influence. After realizing what happened, Fjorm had to live with her pregnancy, but swore revenge on Male Robin for what he did to her. However, after meeting Fríge, who explained everything, she almost instantly bonded with the girl, even if she was the daughter of the man that ruined her life and accepted her as her future daughter, saddened about how she died on Fríge and left her alone with a monster of a man, but swearing that she won't ever leave Fríge or her present self again.

After the events of the game, Fjorm takes Fríge back to Nifl with her and her three siblings, all of whom ended up aiding their sister and niece throughout the entire game, and Fríge happily lived a safe, quiet life with her mother, uncle and aunts. When Male Robin tracked them down to take them back, his daughter anticlimactically sliced his head off, murdering him and ensuring peace for the whole family.

As Fjorm and Fríge bonded, they soon found themselves kissing passionately, not knowing why but still doing it, Fríge said, "Mother, I can't help it. You're just so beautiful."

Fjorm giggled, "This is the craziest thing I've ever done."

Fríge took off her silver dress that showed a lot of her neckline and her shoulderblades, yet also perfectly concealed her frame, on the top. The dress went down just enough to cover her groin and the tops of her legs, usually leaving Fríge feeling exposed, yet she makes up for that by wearing blue leggings, but they were promptly removed after the dress was. Other articles ofclothing that were stripped away were white knee-high boots with gold accents, a long white cape that floated gently off her back, a pair of white gloves, and her mother's old tiara, her only inheritance from her. After the bra and panties were gone, Fríge stood completely naked in front of her mother, who scanned her from head to toe.

She looked at her, Fríge inherited many of her mother's looks. Her hair was the same shade as her mother's blonde hair, which she keeps short and in a bob like her mother always did, except her hair is slightly wavy. It also has brightly colored tips on the bottom, except her's were white, unlike Fjorm's blue tips. She also inherited her mother's blue eye color, a natural trait of all Nifl royalty, except she was heterochromic as a result of Fjorm's eye color changing to dark purple after she get's brainwashed by Male Robin after he kidnaps her. Her right eye is a bright blue, while her left eye is dark purple while her bare skin is nearly as pale peach as her mother's.

Fjorm took off all of her clothes as well, once she was completely naked too, Fríge hugged her, enjoying the sensation that her mother was also naked as their large breasts pressed against each other. Their arms went around each other and, without thinking, they began stroking and caressing far more intimately than a mother and daughter should. Fjorm's hand kneaded her daughter's butt, pulling her closer, their thighs entwining and rubbing against each other's pussies. Fríge was kind of slow and stopped for a second to ask, "Mother, please be gentle."

The reason she said that is because she had PTSD from Male Robin physically, mentally, emotionally, and sexually abusing both her and her many sisters for all her life, so Fjorm responded, "I know. I have to be extremely gentle with you, I would never hurt you like your father did."

"I know deep down you never would."

As they kissed again, Fríge touched her mom's naked butt, making her moan, "Oh, Fríge, what are you doing to me? I feel so fucking horny right now."

Fjorm began kissing her daughter's neck, her thigh was pressing harder against her daughter's moist pussy, she moaned, "I know this is wrong, you're my daughter, but..."

She moaned between kisses, "I can't help myself, just like I can't now...or ever."

Fríge knew what she meant, she'd never been attracted to another woman, let alone her mother, and yet now she could feel herself becoming more and more turned on. She used her hand to raise one of her tits to her mother's waiting mouth. Fjorm eagerly accepted it, sucking on the nipple, tonguing around it before trying to cram as much of her daughter's tit flesh into her mouth as she could.

"Suck my titties, mom. Suck your daughter's big tits."

Fríge hooked her leg over Fjorm's waist, allowing her mother to move her hand from her ass to her pussy and easily slide two fingers into her sopping cunt, she went in and out slowly, but not too slow, Fríge moaned, "You like that, mom? You like fingering your daughter's cunt?"

"Hmm-hmm."

Fjorm's mouth still latched on to Fríge's tit, her mother quickly slipped a third finger into Fríge's pussy for a moment, getting it slick and wet before removing her hand and gently caressing her daughter's bare bottom, making Fríge giggle, "Oh you dirty bitch."

As her mother used her other hand to keep finger fucking her hole while still rubbing one buttock at a time, Fríge said, "Go on, grab both of my naked butt cheeks."

Fjorm did as her daughter instructed, bringing both hands to her butt and jiggling the cheeks, she went back to fingering her with her left hand as she prepared to gently spank her daughter with her right hand, but instead of hard slaps, she used soft gentle pats. The mother kept thrusting two fingers into her pussy and patting her daughter's ass, making her buck and moan as she came on her mother's hand.

Fríge grabbed at her mother's big tits, pinching her nipples as she was being fingered, gasping as her mother increased the movement of her hands, fucking her cunt and playing with her rear end even faster, Fríge cried out, "Oh fuck mom! You're making me...come again!"

The daughter would almost fall to the floor as she came, her mother's fingers were slipping out of her hole. Fjorm brought her hand up to Fríge's mouth and offered her daughter her fingers, smiling as she took them all, one by one, and licked and sucked them clean. Fjorm giggled, "Baby, I know this is wrong, but I'm not sure I can stop."

"Mom, I know."

Fríge said, still caressing her mother's tits, "It must be something to do with those things father did to you, you probably just feel so horny, I don't blame you."

"You're right, Frîge, it is because of those things I was forced to do, now I just can't put an end to it."

Mother and daughter were now tired out, exhausted by their incestuous lovemaking, being naked for each other, kissing and touching each other inappropriately was how much they cared for each other.


End file.
